


Jim Moriarty: The freelancer

by Nirvs (nirvanad)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mary Morstan, F/M, Gen, Jim is having the best of the times, Jim is the new sexy, Moral? who is Moral?, isn't right but i write it, moliarty - Freeform, surprisingly cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirvanad/pseuds/Nirvs
Summary: Eurus asks Jim Moriarty to put the cams and bombs in Molly’s flat before The Final Problem.





	Jim Moriarty: The freelancer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurningLostStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningLostStars/gifts).



> Yep I did it. Still could get out the feeling that Eurus used Jim very poorly, so I did this thing.  
> If you want an excuse to read this Mary is doing her job here people!
> 
> I thank to the adorable BurningLostStars for not just inspire me with gorgeous Molliarty content, but supporting me during the labour of this work. Well this is yours with all my heart. Probably wasn't in the world without your help.
> 
> I am not a native English speaker. Besides, I like critics so give me your worst. Make me better. I dare you.

From time to time he comes to London because there aren’t many things that he knows he shouldn't do and this is one of them. The weather allows James Moriarty to disguise in jeans and a light caramel jumper. He hates every inch of the thing, but he couldn't be himself here. He sees her in the bus stop, a meeting scheduled five years ago and she is punctual. She is very different than he remembers, but not really.

_‘Holly mother of the genocide if that is not Doctor John Watson. You do know how entertain a psychopath.’_

The colors of the dress suits her and he likes the boldness in her that catches John's eyes. They will be a killer couple if things go on. He knows better, she pursuits the things that she wants, one way or another she get them.

Of course he didn’t hide, or even turn away. Eurus herself is bright enough to blinds John. But Jim play briefly with ‘what if...’ the three of them would do if the farce of his death falls right here? But the moment passes and the moron goes away.

“What a lovely scene to watch. Although if you want get real trouble, it's his wife you should get.” He says that removing one of the earphones.

 “Hello Jim” she begins with her back still to him “so, like you can see, I decided to put our ideas in motion. The new pet it's indeed lovely. Can't wait the texts. So much fun.” She has a cute little smile when she looks at him. They don’t have much time, it’s a little like the last time they see each other, so he makes it worthy, swirls the words he wants as if declaiming a poem.

“You look amazing, all cute in the middle of London, with the sun kissing your skin, and the wind in your wing. Wild and free like a Holmes should be.”

She rudely chuckles a fake robotic laugh. “Cut the shit, Jim” She turns and holds a key for him smiling with all the innocence she didn't have. He approaches and takes the keys “Oh I see, you have an errand for me, I bet is something fun. You’re all fun. But tell me, dear, why do you need _me_ for this?”

“Where are my manners? Please have a sit Jim” He sits beside her thigh to thigh. To the other people's eyes they look like two good friends talking cheerly, maybe for their own standards, it's exactly what they are. Passengers come and go while they make business.

“For this project, The Final Problem Project,” she began to explain “I am working with a limited staff. A real shame, so I need access to a place where my people can’t reach without raise suspicious, because others crews of the same organization are in surveillance there.”

Oh, if this girl isn’t funny, he laughs in fully bending back and resting the back of his head in the bus stop. “So you want me to break one of the places big brother tracks, I am flattered that you thought in me baby. But should be more discreet if you called Beyoncé for the job, and send me some pics of the questioning if you may.” He smiles a little to himself picturing Mycroft trying to explain something to the celebrity. Jim faces Eurus smiling, but she is still facing the street, just like her detective brother tough with a bored look in her face. So she doesn't have any thrill in deduce others like Sherlock, or making they dance like himself.  ‘ _How helpless is this world for her then',_ he wonders.

“Molly Hooper.” The original _Surprise Face_ appears in Jim Moriarty for a nanosecond. She catches it and smiles. He made that smile before. James just knew that Eurus saw all the possibilities to use his connection with Molly. With what ends he didn’t want even imagine.

It is the first time he sees that expression in her and is frightening. Her capabilities aren’t measurable. He wants more. “Interesting. Sorry Jim, I didn’t knew.”

Now they both have full attention, they are like two big predators circling each other with eyes locked. To guard some dignity, he says mocking “Molly was no one to him.” Was a mistake, she mocks at him even more.

“Dah, you may think that. You were so very wrong. But I want to know what is she _now_ ”.

 Without retaliate more she goes straight to the business “In exactly two months all the king's horses and all the king's men will be around my beloved brothers. Neither of us both need to worry about that, they will do all by themselves. Big dying detective, catching a bigger bad guy. Same old plot. Boring. At exactly 5 in that afternoon you _will_ be on her street, get what you need from disabled power box with this key. Molly will be back home at 6.45. If you stay in the house after two in the morning, I’ll be happy in receive you in the cell by my side in Sherrinford. It’s all by your taste?”

“Good Lord, what am I reduced these days! A paw in a girl’s scheme” he says really amused, he loved her whole plan, it’s lovely. She doesn’t have any motive to betray him, not that he trusts her.

Mimicking a schoolgirls voice she says “You don’t wanna be my paw, Jim?”

A black car stops the back door opens and she stands to leave.

“If you continue to be that good, damn it, Eurus I can be everything. But do enlighten me with that beautiful mind of yours a bit more, I can do everything you asked for, you know I can. But how is that you KNOW I want it?”

“Because you never saw her since that day and I am giving the opportunity.” and Eurus gets in the car.

_‘My favorite Holmes, if only the others were like her... Shame. I think I have to wait until open that box to find what she wants from Molly.’_

 

(...)

 

On the date he goes for her house in t-shirt, jeans, sunglasses and her favorite perfume. He couldn't stop himself. Jim fetches the brown messenger bag in the corner of Molly’s place in the combined spot.

New lock, same hiding place for the key. Such a workaholic, Miss Hooper, off course her place would improve like that. _Love it your kitchen honey, I could bring you some work right here, this stone is even better than Barts. I think I may do my work right here too._

5.17 p.m. He spreads the contents of Eurus bag on counter top. He likes to see when someone is so thorough like himself. Six Phylink plc-128pw ‘ _just the best quality cameras for the voyeurs’,_ one raspberry pi 3 ‘ _naughty girl wants lots of content and not stored here’,_ some cables and the blueprint of what boss want, some fancy plastic explosives, its triggers and activators for programming. Good thing Mary died she could have smelled all this mile away.

Moriarty remembers what Holmes said that day, _“But I want to know what is she now”_ , clearly not just for the knowledge. Eurus will use Molly against someone. Probability Mycroft, he was clever enough to acknowledge her value.

James smiles to the bombs and, while making the whistles of the song _Don’t worry about a thing_ he puts the bombs in the bag and spend the next 22 minutes to set up the others devices. He even made some improvements just to please. ‘ _Be the freelancer you want to hire, and all the crap’_.  When the job is done he turns everything on. ‘ _Checked’._ And finally, hacks all for him, ‘ _sooo easy! Feeds two servers instead of one’._ When he connects the Sherrinford server to the thing he is so pleased that he makes a heart with his hands for his buddy in the other side of cam01.

 

 _‘Easy, any time now. I would make myself at home and eat something, what do you have here in the fridge Molly mine?’_ The moment she opens the door of course she froze by the sight of James Moriarty innocently licking her Greek yogurt from his finger. She is wearing more fit clothes than before, stockings in her beautiful legs, she has already pulled her blouse out of the skirt. He still could see the remains of a makeup that was wiped out. A very, very long day.

She sighs heavily, but isn't enough to assimilate who is in front of her, so she starts breathe consciously slow and deep. He opens his mouth to talk and she prohibits him with her raised hand. ‘ _Am I really that tamed?’_ He goes to her. She turns around to hang her coat by the door.

She puts her hands to the eyes and while she turned back to him, her head pointing up like praising to the other gods that abandoned her. “Hey, Molls it’s just me, same old Jim.” He reaches her and she explodes. _Oh ho!_ Isn’t she phenomenon to behold when she is angry? Her energy beats him before she even speaks. He knows what's coming, and wets his lips in anticipation.

“Why now Jim? Oh, you saw everything, don’t you? You know everything that happened with pathetic Molly Hooper. How I am managing to work fifty hours and take care of little Rosie and John. I bet that you liked a lot when you saw your old little demon, that- Smith... something taking Sherlock down, but seriously wouldn’t take that much. Most of the work the wanker has done it all by himself. Now you tell me Jim if it was funny, ugh? I bet that you had a really great time watching us all. And now here? Really? You didn’t care a shit of what I done for you, do you? You came here just to mock me? You want to watch me dance? What do want from me your stormy Irish man? Spit it out!” He was smiling sweetly savoring every word since she spoke his name.

He is way too pleased to contain his wide grim “I’ve missed you, you know?”. He steps further, she steps back. “You doubt?” and they assess each other. With her wise eyes she saw sincerity in him. He saw how exhausted she was. He pulled her agenda for the day previously and knew that she came not from Sherlock’s hospital, but from John’s house. Sooner that day she appeared in the background of a photo with Sherlock and Culverton. Yes, what he saw here was more than disappointment, her heart has old inflamed wounds and all they were on fire right now. By the time she widened her eyes in discovery.

“You already know that Culverton Smith is arrested and..” he waves his hand encouraging and she continues “that Sherlock is in hospital with John”.

“Oh please, do keep deducing, it’s rather lovely dear” and he resumes licking the yogurt pot.

“You came here because the Met and Scotland Yard are leaving no stone unturned on the investigation of everything that he confessed” now he pouts a little because the yogurt finished and he go to the kitchen to throw in the bin, she followed him still speaking.

“And by that you know that Greg is occupied and Mycroft too, whether in his plotting or in schemes to protect Sherlock reputation” and he turns just a foot from her by her conclusion “lowering his attention on what happens to me”.

“Because you are so very tired I will forgive you took all this time to realize. Come I just made a pot of tea.” he serves two cups and she sits still confused, but in acquiescence.

“Too fast. You must have been too near or being warned by someone to arrive in the same day of the present events”

“Now, now, stop deducing our competition I'll be terrified”

“So tell me, why are you here?”

He has to gain her “You have said yourself Mollikins my dear. It is a rare opportunity to visit you. You saved my life, not that I have asked for it. And it changed me. I have a new place, a new identity, a new profession. I am really, really loving it. It’s a new exciting discovery every day. But there aren’t other truly remarkable people in the world you know? I would know, I looked for then. And to know that my savior is sad, truly, utterly sad, and gloriously angry, I must say. How could I not come here Molly mine? If I can”.

Molly let out her breath and he can see the shift in her. She trusts him again. In two seconds she is hugging him in his lap. And he holds her waist. Oh he been waiting for that. She puts her face in his neck and he can breathe her. No one in the world would hold him gently like that knowing him in full. Oh, and how she knows. She got plenty of the remains of his previous work. Through her he smells baby powder, formalin, rain and the purest essence of London and in the sum of all this and with bit more he can feel her, just her. And it’s sublime.

His resolution becomes clear now. He can’t let her to be another toy for Eurus. She can have everyone but her. But not his little bird. No, no, no, no, no. He will take Molly for him. Maybe he will be tired in a month, it doesn’t matter. She will be safe and beautiful and happy in a stunning cage. He feels his shoulder wet and move away a little to look at her face.

“You are here for-- me?”

“Well, what can I say, I can still take you with me and send your redemption request for Toby, you now with a thumb or two, just to make things properly” with that she chuckles between sobs.

“Oh Jim, I’ve missed you too”. She wipes her eyes with her hands, gets up and takes both cups to the sink. And now he needs to know more.

“Soooo, read the news, you got me. But do tell me, how did he came to that state? The picture of him in the hospital bed. Oh my God, his face! Who did that?”

“John, John did it”, simply putting the fact, ohkay. Sounds like she could make herself, he got luck then, the bastard. He is a little bored tough by the necessary subject and she knows, she always knows. Maybe she’s a witch.

“NO, really? Well doesn’t surprise me the captain did it. Kinda turn on that bloody eye, isn’t? Like a gruesome vile pirate.” Despite of that he is letting his eyes travel to her skirts, to her legs.

“Oh common, you know everything Jimmy. You know it was Mary. Just say it. I am not dumb.”

“What? You mean Rosie?” she nods, “Always forget. What has she with anything? What are you saying Molly?”

“Oh for goodness sake, don’t you- don’t play with me Jim” he stands piercing her with a look that could do some of the powerest men on earth to wet themselves, but she holds it with one of equal strength. And she gets it, again without he has had to explain. She puts her hands in her hips and starts to talk, pacing, like she was talking to the walls and the wind or to herself. Like a monologue in a theater.

“It was just some weeks, just some weeks. John needed me and I was going to his home almost every day in the beginning. After she died. He needed so much, he couldn't do anything, I even gave him water and order him to take shower in the first days. It was a good thing to have so much to do because I didn’t have to think. I didn’t have to miss her when I had so much to do. And the he just crackles. Completely. He drank and shout and cried. But I couldn't cry, no I should still function for him and for Rosie.

And then he denied Sherlock’s help. God knows what he wrote in that letter but it broke him. I saw it. I’ve done it Jim. Can you believe it? I was there with his goddaughter in my arms delivering the letter that cut right through his heart. And I couldn’t comfort him. I done nothing against. But he-- oh my, he was weaker than I thought. In his defense, he got a tiny push up. Not that justifies anything of what he has done. No, no...”

Really if she was this talker when he was plotting the Reichenbach wouldn’t be necessary to be kidnaped by Mycroft, so he encourages her just because she needs to get everything out. She is looking through the window and playing with her hair, distracted.

“What push up? Molly? What happened?”

“She send him a video, a request--” she says it between deep breaths trying to hold the anger, he wanted so bad that her let go. “‘save John Watson’ she said” Molly was sneering and he mirrored, the perfect pair indeed, “‘go to hell Sherlock’, she said. Ugh. And guess what he done? He idiot drowns himself in drugs throws himself to the most dangerous man he could find and offers himself like a damn lamb to the slab.”

“That easy?” well she was already out of breath.

“Wha- what?” he couldn't stay until tomorrow talking about the virgin, he had to change the subject. If he could he would engorge her completely all the little delicious pieces of her.

“Oh Mary, my expensive thrust worthy employee. If I only knew that all it takes was to Ros-, sorry Mary, to asks him to die and he goes. I could have paid her to asks him so long ago.” She startles a little and he can see when she is remembering that time, so long ago. The pieces so changed in the board then. And the suddenly shift from the present pain is welcome. And they lock their eyes again.

“Snipers made the better friends, don’t they?”

“Indeed, James Moriarty.”

“Don’t call me that... I am not consulting you. It’s my day off.” She chuckles softly again. And comes close again.

“Not even if I needed you?”

“Oh honey, you already have me.” And with that she grabs his face and bring his head down. She kisses his left eye tenderly, slowly. It’s an odd caress and so, so soft. Taking her time, she goes to do the same to the other eye. The gesture has some fondness, calms him and he just breathes. When she finishes, she didn’t free his head and asks him.

“What do you want?” he grabs her waist and pulls her the closest he can, he keeps his eyes closed and smiles devilish to her knowing that she is looking for him.

“Molly, Molly, Molly I may surprise you, but I do know what _you_ want.” and snaps his eyes open again. To what she raises one eyebrow remembering him of one naughty uncle he had, he and, without touch her ear he says appreciating her reaction “you Molly Hooper not just want, but deserve a hot, good, very slow shower, your favorite pajamas and you needed so desperately the sleep that you _will_ have that I cannot even say if you will dream with me.” he steps away from her hands to see her face and she lowered her head to say it “nightgown, tsc, tsc. So close. I want a glass of the white wine too. If you be so kind while I'm in the shower?” with her head she points the fridge.

“Your wish is my command Your Highness.” and with a reference that he would not in any circumstances reveal he'd been training for her he got back cheerfully.

He opens the bottle while thinking that she looks in a cage already. Not in a beautiful one, but quite trapped. He hears the water. _I shouldn't have said long shower._ So plugs his earphones again but play the Barber adagio for strings this time. Such a sad song, circling round and round, up in a crescendo to a closure that isn’t a satisfying one.

He finds the glasses, go rises and dry then just for the intended shine. So the glasses are served accompanying a bowl of peaches, when she arrives in the climax of the song, for the dramatics. Her nightgown it’s black satin, no less, with a big pattern of her beloved cherries, a striped green and white dressing gown for modesty, but forgotten opened, such is her comfort with him.

 _‘Oh gosh, out with the violins’_ he removes the phones and sits.

“You shouldn't have waited for me.”

“Never Dear, doesn’t compose the character of a villain.” He shows his already half glass.

Molly yawns a little “these peaches are to acid for this wine, I’m gonna put some honey.” and she picks up the honey and a knife. He sits in front of her sipping his glass while watches her unconsciously peeling and slicing the peaches in little artworks, while disposing the lumps in a side. He isn’t really thinking of nothing, just absorbed to her work. _‘No one should be this good with a knife’._

She sips her wine too and poor the honey in soft circles to the peaches.

“Molly?”

“Me.”

“You are looking for me different, Molls. It isn’t just weariness. What it is?”

She signs heavily, grab a peach and say “You aren't bored Jim. I've only seem you like that one time. When you were ripping bombs all over London”.

“You are on fire girl! and in a bad day!” he waggles his hand and fake to take a slice in the same time of her, to grab her hand. She looks deep in his eyes and take her hand from his to secure it under her other arm.

“You got me” he pouts and straights in the chair.

“You won, didn't you knew? your silly one. Why did you think I never come back to London? To any of fucking Britain entirely? You won Reichenbach First Price over consulting criminal AND consultant detective. If he doesn't know that I do. And I praise your utterly astonishing victory and for that you can have your kingdom all to yourself. Well-guarded, intact from me.” She finished the first glass way too quickly while she serves another she pours her poison too.

“You say that, but while your web was being destroyed Mycroft was raising his defenses in ways that you couldn’t keep an eye on by the time. I wonder if you already catch up on all.” Charming criminal was now with his left elbow to the table, pointing her.

“That right there. I’ve never seem someone work so good with so little like you Molly. Come with me, be with me Molly. In free will. Imagine what we could do together. Everyone would be on our feet.”

Molly takes his hand and cradles it, just to stay near, just because they cold “My answer remains the same Jim. I am not coming with you.

I've never felt so much alive as when I was with you. You see, it’s because I was near my own death” he gasps to explain but she interrupts “No no, I know you wouldn't kill me, or hurt me. And you see, that's the _worst_. To be with you, allowing myself you to be you, this would annihilate all that I'm in me.” Jim goes sit by her side and hug her cradles her head in his hands, smooths her hair. Such a gentle touch, he can't have her, not in the way that matters. The only person in the world that he wants to the good for and it is not his.

“I'm sorry I've to do this to you. I know you never felt this before.”

“Rejection? Just once. Isn't strong enough to make me hate you. Common it's passed bedtime for all the good pathologists.”

“James…”

“What? I need a mend for my heart, I'll give it for the better hands I know.”

“You do not love me Jim. This is another thing.” Straight to the point, she would be so good to threaten politicians, a waist.

“Some may say I'm not capable of that sentiment, but I'll promise you one thing, all the love that may exists in this heart no one else will have it.”

“So I must fear for the rest of the world.” they stay in silence for a while finishing their glasses. They get up still quiet and head to the bedroom.

“I would not tell you what I'm doing.”

“I'll not tell them you were here.”

“Same old agreement. Come, I have a little time left, I will put you in bed” They live the table the way it is, and go hand in hand to the bedroom.

 

The bedside lamp is already on. It’s her bookworm habit. She removes her dressing gown and then put a hand in the back of her neck, must be tough there.

“You called Mary by Rosie. She worked for you then?”

“Oh yes, a lot. She was a frequent freelancer. Very spency even for me if you ask. But hey, if you wanted the best...”

“She was that good?”

“If she wasn’t why would I set up her to kill John?” Molly makes the most adorable combo off anime eyes and oh mouth in the universe, so he fetches his phone and says “freeze” and takes a picture. He is looking cheerfully to the picture and she still doesn’t move.

“What? Mary was assigned to kill John during Reichenbach?” he pulls the sheets for her.

“Totally my darling. So romantic these two. You better watch yourself for when you see a nurse made stitches that quick. Just saying. Worst job she ever done, I wanted less a person in the world, and she put another one.” Molly was moving her eyes pretty quickly; he knew she was accessing memories of the period she met Mary.

They saw different sides of the same woman. He was her boss, her savior of a kind. When she was left to the mercy from the enemies she has collected through her life, Moriarty gave her a job that allow her to do what she do it the best and simultaneously kept the skeletons quiet in her closet. She was such an asset that was required not just exclusivity, but isolation for some required intern jobs.  Should Molly see that as a sort of captive? Maybe. But essential. Yes, Jim had Mary Morstan in great regard. For his own standards.

Mary have an history so different with Molly. They didn’t form instant friendship. When they meet they both were concerned with the planning of their marriages. Just like two normal brides should be. Well a little time after Mary’s wedding Mary saw Sherlock like a boy waiting for a lecture of the school principal in the morgue of Bart’s. After that Mary and Molly were able to appreciate themselves for who they truly are. And they pass through a lot together during all the uncertainty of pregnancy and enjoyed some happiness in the Rosie’s firsts months. Two keepers of great secrets, in a shield of harmless normalcy. Little by little Molly was learning the past of her bond girlfriend. Mary’s past haunted her, and Molly has so certain that this was just a phase. That after they would pass through it her friend would play a more important hole in the so acclaimed game of them.

And then the most certain of the things happened.

The tears finally came. They were a rare and strange thing in Molly. They just poor’s like a pot too fool. The man in front of her saw many people cry but not like that.

“Please, could you tell me about her? Tell me a story of her, like you cared.”

“Of course, my dear. I do looove a bedtime story. Lay down.” Molly obliged and Jim pull her blankets, and sits beside her.

 “She was a chameleon, she could make anything really but we were far faraway. In a city abandoned from law and from God. If you sleep during the story, I SWEAR to you, I will cut your hair and use it during my scape.” Molly just blinked a little too heavily.

“I didn’t sleep” and she yawns and pulls her hair to the front of her chest. “It’s your fault, it was a poor beginning.” Jim resumes in a quirkier talk.

“Ok, so your sweet friend just murdered this senator and four secretaries, in their heavily guarded office in daylight, and left by the front door. She made all clueless such was her skill in her art.”

“Ugh, hard to believe.”

“Oh but you were the bored one, so I brighten things up.”

“Fivefold homicide, clueless? Me and Sherlock clearly weren't there” In one breath he was one itch from her with his hands on the pillow by the sides of her face, she could see his nostrils inflated, by reflex she pulled the blanket up to her nose like a turtle, like a little child. “We were going _so_ good my sweet Pea princess. Why do you spoke _his_ name? Do you want to me to end the story, or do you want me to wipe that dirty mouth of yours?”

“Forgive me,” she gave him a quick peek on the lips “I won’t interrupt again.”

“As I say…” they straightened and he resumed with his eyebrows dangerously raised in warning “the job of her was pretty important at the time. That man was a cork in a dam’s role. So I send it Sebastian to watch her. For the ongoing week of her disguise, he followed her. Meantime, I was gathering the men who was going to bath in the water that cork released. I could use an expertise like that of Mary later, but only if she was reliable, you understand.” A satisfied smile passed through the man’s features while his eyes get even more dark, and he paused for the dramatics.

“And then?”

“One month later these events, I’ve noticed a gap in the schedules of my future clients. So on the night before I’ve arranged a cabin in one stupid game, no less, to negotiate the terms of a mutually beneficial arrangement.

So after change cabins about three, times. Security protocols, honey. After all my players as comfy and happy to begun our private game, what wasn’t my surprise to be served instead my scotch a rosé wine?”

“Ooh” Molly gasped with a hand in her mouth, burying in her pillow with eyes impossibly big.

“Yes, my Rosie foreseen all my acts. I don’t know how, but I become the prey. She was at my side and even Seb didn’t has noticed yet. She could kill me right there and still would watch that game eating salted caramel popcorn.” It looked like he had genuine admiration for the woman. Wasn’t what he always pursued? Someone to match his mind, in his own field?

Chewing the tip of her pillow her captive listener begged “And what she did?”

“She served my wine and no one else just to left the room. In other words, she figuratively tied me up to a bed and leaved me dry, spit in my web and in all what I represented.

So no, she wasn’t a match for me, she didn’t want to play. What a loss. But she gained a substantial increase fees, all her demands included. And we’ve worked happily till death do us part.” He gave a shrug and announced “The End!”

“Thanks for edit the story for me, Jim.”

“Well darling, I know how much you are attached to Seb, he wasn’t so happy with the competition and she had to mark her territory.”

“You really loved her didn't you Molls?” As an answer she just gave the same look off that night he woke up to life, unwanted life. The look of hopeless, of nothingness. In all his life he never cared for no one feelings, and it wasn’t like he do now. But he couldn’t understand. Dr. Hooper was the specialist of death, not to set up, and realize, like himself, but to endure, to bear. Not just by profession, by life. She gave him a hug he knew she just couldn’t bare the lack of contact.

Her breath was rapid, shallow, and he waited. He knew she won't listen otherwise.

“You have killed someone girl?” the once most danger criminal in the world was gently cuddling her head.

“You know that I'm a doctor right?”

“Dah, correcting: Pathologist. Kinda hard to kill someone.” they parted again.

“Two words for you: Medical internship.”

“Got to remember that, must be useful next time I’m in a hospital” she poked his arm way too hard and they giggle a little.

“You know Molly many people have the similar experiences. They said that every single life they took it’s a burden they carry every day. They feel palpable weight. Some of they have the worst nightmares, some never pass the second kill.

And suddenly, there is the few, like Mary, like Seb, with countless deaths by their back, and regardless they go on and on forever. To the ordinary they look like demons, but I know better Molly. You know what happened to Mary?”

“Of course not, you know I’m not a killer.”

“It's their lives that value nothing more.”

Molly calmed to that, she knew it was true. Mary saved Sherlock's life because by the time she thought he was somehow, worthier than her. Molly couldn’t weight lives, but the way that Jim presented her former life, she could understand how Mary felt. And finally, truly forgive her.

He was looking to his phone now. He will leave soon.

“And your Death, Jim? What it means to you?”

He stands and looked her up and down while saying “Yes, you deserve to know. I will say then.” he put his hands in his pockets, and towering her, spoke low and dangerous like a threat.

“Molly Hooper, you may have had many dead people, passed through many deaths in your life. But you stole my own death from me. And I accepted that it isn't mine anymore. If I would let someone to kill me, that person is you.”

Molly grabs his wrist and pull his head with both hands to kiss him thoroughly. Better than he remembers because it’s now. That sweet way that just the two of they can kiss, wet, hot, deep and long lasting. Just they could dance like that, not only with mouths and hands, kissing theirs minds and souls too.

“Thank you Jim, I’ve been worried. What a vow, damn it Jim.” and he will not allow himself even to sit again, she will be not his and there isn’t no game. Not with her. Ever again. “Just one more question, please?”

“Anything you want, my beautiful angel of death.”

“What is in that bag?”

 _‘Oh oh, maiden maiden. Red button of exit, steady, aim, fire!’_ He carefully announced every word “You'll loooove that so much. It is a GAME. So much fun!” he clapped his hands excitedly. “Wait here, I will show you”.

Just one thing could be predicted about this girl and was she was 400% done with games. She rushed off a bored “Sure, fine, whatever. No need to show me.” and lay down again.

“So goodbye Molly.”

“Goodbye Jim, be good for me?”

“Even for you, no. To you.”

She gave him the look _‘You silly, you know what I meant to say’,_ with he replies with the look _‘You know me, all sassy’._

On the way out Moriarty grabs his bag, turned to cam03, and made dramatic bow since he was leaving this stage in great style. And was just the premiere.

 

(...)

 

On Sherrinford, a guard approaches the glass cell. “It's time, may I left you in your office?”  Eurus locks her Stradivarius on its case and pass through the _fake_ glass wall of her cell, she likes it very much, a discreet symbol of her power on this place. She goes with the guard to the surveillance room. “Chronogram?”

“On time, Miss.”

It's necessary to maintain appearances to walk with a companion. “I'll work here this night. Bring me tea.”

“Yes Miss”.

She sits by the panel with the monitors. No signal yet. It surprised her the pathologist’s importance for Moriarty. This little surprise was harmless to her plans, but according to her intuition to investigate the perfect example of a normal person. She would not let her pass. No normal person would help her brother to die and held no importance. The lack of data about Molly should be a careful work of tender protection. It must be. Protection of what, she will determine. Eurus turn the monitors on.

Moriarty cared for the girl. She had imagined this was a plain boring work for him, that he must've do, like her, moved from curiosity.  It complicated things. It compromises the task in hand for him.

_‘I want my cameras Jim. And my bombs. Don't even think in-’_

The statics over and images are formed in the six cameras simultaneously.

_‘Where is my fucking cameras on bedroom? Why am I seeing the front door? Don’t play with me Jim. Why is there a black camera?’_

_‘I bloody knew it. I should have done it myself. Oh great. The camera is in the fridge. Because its essential information off the protein/vegetables ratio in the subject. And you do prefer dairy over fruits. Hang on a sec. You are really waiting for her. Don’t you, Jim? Great! She arrived.’_

_‘I was expecting to get to know this girl only by her interactions with brother, but- fascinating. Molly exerts control. Astonishing emotional control. Over a true psychopath, no less.’_

Over and over. In every little microexpression, Molly used empathy to circulate over Moriarty, to access, to care, to withhold. Although her interest doesn’t seem to use Jim or his resources. _‘Intern note, Molliarty Global Cataclysm in 15 months.’_

_‘You go girl. This skirt does things to him. And to me. I want a cardi like that. It will be good with my complexion.’_

_‘You should be working on peace negotiation on Pakistan, darling. Peace in twelve years. Don’t bring James. That jeans will just bring more war. A true villain, turned back to me.’_

Of course Eurus already knew everything they talked about Mary and beyond they knew. Wasn’t a surprise either when Molly rejected Jim. Sensible before, and now even more. Jim will open his heart. And for that, they go to the bedroom.

_‘The average amount of interaction lives and online: 13 hours. And you got that response. What you did of Sherlock then, sis?’_

_‘Not good to own Jim a favor. Probably I will be on Molly’s team too. Like brother. What may I give you for Christmas instead?’_

After a while her friend comes out holding her bombs. _‘Better that way tough. She will have torn him in a way that I never could.’_

Euros realizes that Sherlock would be useless if Molly gets killed. During the game, if he could be strong enough for Molly, will be for her too. ‘ _I will not rip the rose to go to the party. It wouldn't be necessary. Don’t bleed for her neither, nightingale._ _You will have your time for that later. ’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eurus is kinda creepy, so I have to left some things unsaid. Her last speech is a reference for a story from Oscar Wilde: “The nightingale and the rose” it’s short and very pretty, with a bitter moral that I think suits Eurus quite well.  
> 


End file.
